1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle, including a rotating electric machine, an inverter, and an electronic control unit, and in particular to a vehicle capable of running with power of the rotating electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle including a motor-generator coupled to driving wheels, and an inverter that supplies electric current to the motor-generator, if the motor-generator rotates while a short-circuit fault occurs in a part of switching devices that constitute the inverter, overcurrent (current that exceeds a permissible value) may be generated due to back electromotive force of the motor-generator, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-182841 (JP 2008-182841 A).